heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos(Walking Dead)
Carlos is a doctor living in the apocalypse with his daughter, Sarah in a cabin with other survivors. Carlos is a member of the Cabin Group. Involvement The Walking Dead Game Season 2 "All That Remains" Carlos serves as the Cabin Group's doctor and possible leader alongside Peter Randall. Carlos is a part of the group's argument on what to do with Clementine after she was bitten by a dog, though they believe it was a walker bite. Carlos tries to diagnose the wound but isn't sure what bite it is and suggests that Clementine must be locked up in the shed to see if she will turn. Carlos shows little remorse over the decision since if Clementine turns, she will attack the group and his daughter, Sarah. Later, he lets Clementine inside the house after he finds her killing a walker inside the shed. After bandagin her wound, he scolds Clementine for "manipulating" his daughter to help her. He also warns Clementine to stay away from Sarah to not risk her to the harsh world. Clementine can apologize for what she did, threaten Carlos or telling him to let Sarah grow up. "A House Divided" Carlos is first seen talking to Rebecca after Clementine left Peter Randall or Nick. She informs them about Nick/Pete and tells them where they were when they got attacked by walkers. Carlos hestiates first before getting the guns for him and Rebecca. Before leaving, he tells Clementine to look after Sarah. Carlos returns with the group after William Carver leaves the cabin and talking to Clementine. He becomes nervous when Sarah reveals what happened while they were gone. He and the rest of the group interrogates Clementine and decided to leave in fear of Carver's return. Carlos and Sarah walk in front of the group when they went to find Nick or Pete. Carlos moves quickly to the nearby lodge after finding Pete's body or Nick drunk and depressed. A week later, Carlos camps with the group near a broken bridge. When Luke decides that Clementine should come help him clear out the bridge, Carlos argues saying that she is only a little girl. Carlos continues to walk after Luke and Clementine cleared the bridge. Carlos discusses with Luke on what to do with Nick after he killed Matthew. He and thr group gets to the lodge, only to find a group led by Clementine's old friend, Kenny. aInside the lodge he tries to keep Sarah at his side, but lets her decorate the christmas tree with Sarita. He talks to Alvin and Rebecca about Carver following them and he tells Clementine not to tell anything about the group to Kenny. Carlos believes Carver is close and wants to leave the next morning. Later that night, he eats dinner at Luke's table with alongside the rest of his group. When the walkers invade the lodge, he, Sarita, Clementine, Nick and Walter try to clear the area. After Clementine's gun's is empty, Carlos aves her by killing the two walkers near her. The noise attracts Carver and his group and they kill all of the remaining walkers. Carver asks Carlos where Rebecca is, only to get spitted in the face. Carver punches Carlos for not answering him, which led Sarah to come outside, revealing where the rest of the group is. After Carver lined everyone up, he noticed that Rebecca, Alvin, Luke and Clementine are missing. He then drags Carlos in the open and punches him in the stomach. Carlos tells Sarah everything will be fine while Carver breaks his fingers. If Clementine surrenders, he will ask her to try to reach to his hands. If Clementine goes to look for Kenny and Luke, Carver will continue to torture Carlos until Kenny kills Johnny. After everyone has been capture, except Luke, who is still missing. Carver and his men takes the group back to his community. "In Harm's Way" Carlos sits in the back of the van while Clementine and Sarah are outside with Troy, Carver and Bonnie. As Kenny rallies the group up to escape and get his bindings off, Carlos and Rebecca(Determinant) will reprimand him about making rash decisions, including the deaths of Walter and Alvin(Determinant). After entering the community, Carver is seperated from the group by Carver. He is not seen, until he is released back into the yard to sleep. The next morning, Carver tells them about how they will be accepted back into the group again, they need to work hard. While Carver is speaking, Sarah asks Clementine how she slept. Carver gets mad and intimidates Carlos to smack Sarah across the mouth to teach her a lesson. Carlos smacks her to prevent her from having a much worse punishment. Carlos then apologizes and tries to help her up, but Carver doesn't allow it. Carlos is later seen with the group discussing they're escape from Carver. When Carver beats Kenny, Carlos holds Sarita back and asks Clementine to help him. After nearly beating to death, Kenny was saved by Carlos' medical skills. As the group escapes the community after Clementine attracted walkers with the noise, Carver catches them at the door before the could escape. Carlos doesn't want to watch how Kenny brutally kills Carver and leaves with the group. He smears Sarah with walker entrails to get past the incoming horde. While walking through, Carver's men starts shooting and Sarah starts panicking. He asks Clementine to help her keep calm since she is her friend. Before he could say something, he was fatally shot in the neck and gets devoured by walkers. Sarah was traumatized by this sight, breaks off her motif by screaming then running away. Killed By *Zombies *Someone in William Carver's group. (Accidental) People Killed *Countless Zombies Allies *Rebecca *Alvin *Peter Randall *Luke *Nick *Clementine *Kenny *Sarita *Walter *Bonnie *Jane *Mike *Reggie Enemies *William Carver *Howe's Hardware Survivors *Tavia *Walkers *Troy Appearances Season Two *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Spanish Category:Survivors Category:Cabin Survivors Category:Protagonist Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes